


Kissing Confusion

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Brown appears for like 2 sentences too, Canon? What Canon?, Kissing, M/M, Naoya wears lipstick and you'll never convince me otherwise, Pre-Persona 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “Hey, let’s kiss.”(Or: Reiji Kido doesn't understand Naoya Toudou at all)





	Kissing Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I spent like. 5 days trying to decide if I wanted to post this or not. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~For someone who loves to throw canon to the wind, I sure am afraid to post anything that throws canon to the wind.~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'm honestly only posting it bc the P1 tag is so small and I feel bad for never posting a just P1 thing in it~~

“Hey, let’s kiss.”

There were a lot of things Reiji Kido had heard out of Naoya Toudou’s mouth in his short time at St. Hermelin and he’d learned to expect a lot of things. Among the list of things he’d heard and expected to hear, though… Well, suffice it to say, let’s kiss to him wasn’t anywhere on that list.

“...Do I look like Kirishima or Ayase to you?” He rolled his eyes. “You trying to make someone squeal with an offer, find them.”

“Why would I want that?” Naoya tilted his head to the side, a smile on his face. “I was serious, Kido-kun.”

“Then who’d you make a bet with? Inaba or Uesugi?” Reiji rolled his eyes. “You’re not the type to just up and ask to kiss someone and we’ve never spoken before this before. It had to be a bet.”

“Not at all!” Naoya shook his head. “...I’m kinda closed off, yeah, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have likes and wants too…”

“And why are you saying that like I matter to either of them?” Reiji rose an eyebrow. This had to be someone and Naoya trying to mess with him.

“...You interest me. You’re always doing your own thing and, well…” Naoya looked to the side. “I dunno, it’s hard for me to take my eyes off of you sometimes.”

Reiji wasn’t sure he was supposed to be flattered, embarrassed, or angry about that. Naoya was a hard one to read, if he was being honest. The few times he really noticed the boy was during class, when he was staring off into space and rubbing at his earring. Naoya made no sense.

“I--”

Reiji held up a hand. “Will you leave me alone if I let you kiss me?”

“Yes?”

“And will you act like none of this happened, either?” Reiji rose an eyebrow.

“If you want to forget about it afterwards, why not?” Naoya shrugged. “If my curiosity is sated… I’ll agree to any of your terms.”

“You want to kiss me that bad?” Reiji rose an eyebrow and shook his head. “No, nevermind. I don’t wanna know. Just promise to forget about it and leave me alone after this and you can kiss me.”

“Got it.” Naoya nodded and leaned towards Reiji. “Can you just… Close your eyes?”

Reiji sighed, but complied. “You use this as a chance to hurt me or mess with me and you won’t have a pretty face anymore.”

“I know, I’ll be careful…”

“What do you mean--”

Naoya didn’t even let Reiji finish his question before their lips met. Only two thoughts came to Reiji’s head. Naoya was shit at kissing (not that he was any better) and his lips were really soft. Neither things he would’ve expected.

Naoya pulled away after a second, his cheeks red. “Your lips are chapped.”

“We’re not talking about this now.”

“Oh, yeah, it never happened, right? So I don’t know how chapped your lips are--”

Reiji sent him a glare. “Never happened.”

“Got it.” Naoya nodded. “But, um--”

“No.”

Naoya frowned. “I was just going to ask--”

“No.”

“I--”

“Naorin! We found you!” Reiji looked towards the door. Great, Hidetoshi just had to show up… “What were you--”

“Hm? Something wrong, Uesugi?” Naoya tilted his head to the side.

“What’s with Reiji’s lips? It looks like he has lipstick on… The same color lipstick you wear.” Hidehiko narrowed his eyes. “What were you two doing?”

“Nothing.”

“But--”

“Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I'm sorry P1 fans, one day I'll write something more canon compliant. Maybe~~


End file.
